


Marital Bliss

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: M/M, especially ones with adorable bisexual boys, i really like winterwolves games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love love love the idea of them owning a pub together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love the idea of them owning a pub together.

"Aren't they adorable?"

Saren was startled by Draco speaking next to him. He had been uncharacteristically silent for about ten minutes, which worried Saren, and then he spoke unprompted, further worrying his lover (after a long discussion, that was the title they gave each other).

"They are, aren't they? I feel really happy for Ramas, he'd had to wait a really long time for this."

They watched the newly married dwarves spin and dance, with the crowd cheering loudly around them, others dancing as well. It was a giddy, rowdy bunch, dwarves not known for somber parties.

"Waited a long time, huh?"

It suddenly clicked for Saren, and he slid closer to his small elfish mage, wrapping an arm around his waist, and planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Getting ideas?"

Draco laughed with a (adorable, Saren would always add) blush. "You always have been able to see right through me..."

He hugged him tighter. While same sex marriage was not uncommon in places like the Citadel, it wasn't a widespread custom. Just the idea itself was slowly being accepted. Luckily, Hammerhands was fairly accepting. That doesn't mean some dwarvish priest was lining up to wed them, however.

With a smile, he gently tugged him onto to the dancefloor with the other partygoers. Though it was their pub, they were still guests at the wedding. He intertwined their hands and put his other on Draco's waist. They continued to speak during their gentle waltz.

"I think you'd look good in white," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I think you'd look great in a gown."

Saren laughing, nose brushing against his mage's. "I think you have me beat. Who knows, maybe abs looks good in satin."

They laughed together quietly, in their own little world. After about ten minutes, Draco laid his head on Saren's chest. "You're trying to take my mind off it. Thanks."

Saren smiled, kissing him softly. "Who knows. Maybe Loren could marry us in the Citadel."

"Interesting. Silly, and crazy,but interesting ."

"That's what I said about this tavern. And look where we are now. Hosting weddings, finest Amazonian wine. We even have a waiting list!"

Draco laughed, and Saren smiled at his success.

"I would like that." Draco looked down and blushed, tugging at his ear. "Because I...l-love you."

It was Saren's turn to blush. Though they had confessed their love over and over again with actions and their bodies, saying it still felt extremely intimate.

"I love you too," he said after a moment, smiling. "Since I don't have a last name.."

"You don't?"

"I was a slave, remember? My family has been nothing else, so surname has been long forgotten, and Amazons don't feel the need for them. Anyway...should I take yours?"

Draco's blush worsened. "S-Saren Firestarter. I like it."

"Me too.”

They danced in slow circles for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

After the festivities ended, they only people left were the new couple, and the owners.

“So, when’s the weddin’?” Ramas said teasingly as he downed another mug.

“Your turn now!” Dora said with a wobbly laugh, clearly a bit tipsy.

Saren and Draco smiled at one another. Saren spoke up.

“Sooner than you think.”•

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love the idea of them getting married.


End file.
